1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium driving device, a driving method, a driving program storage medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
Display media using electrophoretic particles are known as display media at which repeated rewriting is possible. An electrophoretic display medium includes, for example, a pair of substrates that respectively have an electrode and that are disposed so as to face one another, and a particle group that is sealed between the substrates so as to move between the substrates in accordance with the electric field that is formed between the pair of substrates.
The particle group that is sealed between the pair of substrates may be one type of particle group that is colored a specific color, or may be plural types of particle groups that have respectively different colors and different electric field intensities needed for movement. For example, when two types of particle groups are included, the particles that are sealed-in are made to move by applying voltage between the pair of substrates at the display medium, and an image of a color, that corresponds to the amount of the particles that have moved to either one substrate side and the colors of the particles that have moved, is thereby displayed. Namely, by, in accordance with the color and the density of the image that is the object of display, applying, between the substrates, voltage of an intensity for moving the particle group that is the object of moving, the object particle group is moved toward either one side of the pair of substrates, and an image that corresponds to the color and the density of the object image is displayed.